This invention relates generally to electric outlet assemblies and, more particularly, is directed to an electric outlet assembly having a rotatable actuator for electrically connecting a plug with a receptacle.
Conventional electric outlet assemblies generally include a receptacle having three exposed apertures for electrically connecting a three-prong plug of an electrical device. The problem with such assembly is that the apertures of the receptacle remain exposed, thereby presenting a danger of injury to children. For example, a child may be severely injured by inserting a hair pin or other conductive object into a standard electric receptacle.
To overcome this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. Nos. 894,703; 1,805,572; 2,467,981; 2,871,458; 3,638,170; 3,798,584; and 3,971,619, each disclose an electric outlet assembly in which the plug includes at least two prongs, at least two of the prongs being bent at an angle away from each other. The receptacle includes electrical contacts behind the face plate thereof and not accessible accept when the prongs are inserted within suitable apertures and the plug is rotated, for example, by 90.degree..
With many of the devices, the prongs must fit within specially designed apertures in the receptacle, thereby making it difficult to quickly and easily connect and disconnect the plug.
Further, with the devices of all of the above patents, there is a problem in constructing the plug. This is because the prongs have a peculiar shape. Therefore, if the plug is constructed as an integral unit, the manufacture thereof becomes extremely difficult. If the plug is made from a plurality of pieces, it then increases the manufacturing costs and difficulty since the prongs must be separately secured to a backing plate.
In addition, since the prongs are always exposed when not in use, there is the problem of damaging and/or breaking off of the prongs from the plug.